1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to an apparatus for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of OLEDs formed of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons that are generated as electrons and holes are combined drop from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display displays an image by using the light.
The OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.